


魔女的恶作剧

by Aponight



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Chinese Language, Disturbing Content, Gen, ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：这是蝙蝠侠第二次遭遇这样的危机，他依旧能够处理妥当</p>
            </blockquote>





	魔女的恶作剧

**Author's Note:**

> 魔女的恶作剧
> 
>  
> 
> 原作：蝙蝠侠：英勇无畏
> 
> 配对：无
> 
> 分级：G
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们
> 
> 简介：这是蝙蝠侠第二次遭遇这样的危机，他依旧能够处理妥当
> 
> 警告：性转有，OOC有，胡编乱造有。
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> 某人的性转梗成文，然后各种邪恶，引起不适的描写，雷！天雷！各种雷！绝对不夸张的九天神雷！

　　　01  
　　　  
　　　“这真是不能再糟了。”蝙蝠侠小声咕哝着绝对不可以被阿尔弗雷德听到的抱怨，裹着黏糊糊的披风一小步一小步地挪向蝙蝠车，其实蝙蝠车距离他也不过是二十几米的距离，可惜以他现在只有平时三分之一长度的步幅——他还完全不敢走快了——这点路也够呛，何况他还穿着一身沾满了不明液体的蝙蝠装呢？  
　　　  
　　　走了三四米，蝙蝠侠停下来，一只手小心翼翼地抓紧披风和制服领口，另一只手摸向万能腰带。  
　　　  
　　　“简直太棒了。”他抱怨着。  
　　　  
　　　万能腰带已经滑到下面去了，腰带扣岌岌可危地在大腿根上晃悠着，装满工具的金属管们在胯骨附近磨蹭，只有后腰部分忠于职守地卡在臀部，维持住整条腰带还悬在身体中部，而不是一路掉到脚面上去。  
　　　  
　　　万分艰难地找到几支试管，把披风上粘着的恶心液体分别取样保存，蝙蝠侠继续向蝙蝠车挪动。  
　　　  
　　　这完全不怪他，毕竟他一个身高六尺二寸、体重一百八十磅的健壮男性，忽然缩水了一大圈，身高体重降低都不是问题，胸部变得异常发达，量身定做的制服领口却松垮垮地一路下滑，臀部也把弹性良好的紧身制服绷得紧紧的，前面却空荡荡地堆出些褶皱，原本作战保护和心理威慑作用良好的披风湿漉漉皱巴巴地在在身周裹成一团，完美地达成了“绊脚石”的光荣使命……即使是蝙蝠侠也没法不叹气。  
　　　  
　　　该庆幸“他”目前的臀部够挺翘吗？至少他不用一边抓着衣服一边抓着腰带艰难前进。  
　　　  
　　　对，蝙蝠侠变成了一个女人。在被港口走私团伙泼了一桶不明液体之后，他——她就立刻变成了现在这幅样子。  
　　　  
　　　回忆了一下整个战斗过程，蝙蝠侠还是没有发现什么不对的地方。  
　　　  
　　　问题只能出在那些奇怪的液体上了。  
　　　  
　　　终于坐进驾驶座蝙蝠侠吸了口气，拿出变声器，拨通了戈登局长的电话。  
　　　  
　　　“局长，港口有一个走私团伙已经被制服了，他们的船上有一批走私大麻，还有几桶不明液体，目前不知道来源。”  
　　　  
　　　“我明白了，有信息我会联系你的。”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　02  
　　　  
　　　“哦，布鲁斯……小姐，我不知道您的夜游习惯还会造成这种后遗症。”看到从蝙蝠车里出来的一团糟的女性，阿尔弗雷德用他的方式表达了惊诧。  
　　　  
　　　“这是个意外。”布鲁斯有气无力地辩解着，“我需要化验这些液体。”  
　　　  
　　　“在那之前，我认为您需要一个热水澡和合身的衣服。”阿尔弗雷德挡住她迈向蝙蝠电脑的脚步，以坚定不移的姿态将自家倔强执拗的小主人逼进了浴室，然后自己转身走向通往韦恩大宅的电梯——玛莎夫人的旧衣服还保留着一些，正好能够派上用场。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯裹着大浴巾走出浴室的时候，放换洗衣物的架子上已经放了全套女性服装，唯一值得庆幸的是，或者是不幸的是，只有一件运动背心，而没有内衣。  
　　　  
　　　“我认为庄园暂时没有你需要的内衣尺码，”阿尔弗雷德端着家庭传统——暖身鸡汤在她身后说道，“天亮之后符合您尺寸的衣服才能送来，在此之前，请您先穿一下玛莎夫人的衣服。”  
　　　  
　　　“妈妈？”布鲁斯愣了一下，摸了摸那些柔软舒适，颜色典雅的家居服。阿尔弗雷德没有再说话，放任他的小主人在回忆和怀念里沉浸了几分钟。  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯很快回过神来，拿着衣服向更衣间走去。  
　　　  
　　　“布、布鲁斯？！”不可置信的惊呼从蝙蝠洞入口传来，夜翼和蝙蝠女站在摩托车旁，迪克惊讶地头盔都掉在地上，芭芭拉也长大了嘴，却说不出话。  
　　　  
　　　迪克怎么能认出已经是女性的布鲁斯？  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯的头发长长了一点，但还是有原来的影子，他的习惯小动作也没有变化，而从小跟在他身边长大的迪克对与养父（母？）上身的伤疤不可谓不熟悉，仅凭那些独一无二的伤疤他就不会认错。  
　　　  
　　　“这是怎么回事？”芭芭拉问道。  
　　　  
　　　“意外。”布鲁斯没有多作解释，径自去换衣服了。  
　　　  
　　　看着布鲁斯消失在更衣间里，阿尔弗雷德才小声地解释了一下经过。  
　　　  
　　　“嗯，”芭芭拉沉吟着点头，“我会想办法查查爸爸那里的进展的。”  
　　　  
　　　“这段时间哥谭的巡逻怎么办？”迪克提出现实问题，“蝙蝠侠不见了却冒出一个女蝙蝠侠，超级罪犯肯定会认为布鲁斯出了什么事而趁机作乱的。”  
　　　  
　　　“迪克你穿上蝙蝠装巡逻，我会在暗中处理事件。”换好衣服的布鲁斯从更衣间出来接上话头。  
　　　  
　　　芭芭拉上下打量着布鲁斯，玛莎夫人本身就是相当高挑的女性，但是她的衣服穿在布鲁斯身上仍然短了一截，还被撑地满满地。即使变成女人，布鲁斯身高依然很出众。  
　　　  
　　　“喔——”芭芭拉促狭地笑起来，“我的制服你可穿不了。”  
　　　  
　　　“真不公平。”迪克小声抱怨，“为什么布鲁斯都变成女人了还是比我高？”  
　　　  
　　　“大概是基础问题？”芭芭拉毫不留情地取笑他。  
　　　  
　　　“芭布丝！”  
　　　  
　　　阿尔弗雷德咳嗽一声打算了两个年轻人的互动，说道：“迪克少爷的蝙蝠装是现成的，布鲁斯少爷您的制服倒是需要重新定做，所以在这段时间内请您暂时放弃夜游的嗜好。”  
　　　  
　　　迪克眨眨眼，点点头没有说什么。布鲁斯倒是一脸不情愿，不过总算是同意了阿尔弗雷德的建议，毕竟他现在这样跑出去也实在不方便——连身合适的衣服都没有。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　03  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯的女式衣服送来的很快，到了第二天中午他就可以不用穿着母亲的衣服坐在蝙蝠洞了，叮嘱老管家把换下来的旧衣服洗净保存好，布鲁斯穿着新买的女式衬衫坐在电脑前分析让他变成这样的不明液体样本。  
　　　  
　　　对于变成女人，布鲁斯虽然觉得不舒服，但还不至于焦躁，要焦躁上一次就焦躁过了，虽然那一次是和卡特琳娜互换了身体，不过他也以超强的运动神经在摔了两跤之后就适应了不断前倾的重心和穿着高跟皮靴打斗。而这一次，他一跤也没摔，当然，老管家也十分贴心的没有买高跟皮靴。  
　　　  
　　　只不过那一次只用了几个小时蝙蝠侠就重新回到了自己的身体里，而这一次，布鲁斯也不确定要多久才能破解不明液体中的秘密。  
　　　  
　　　晚饭过后，芭芭拉传来了消息，对于走私犯的审讯有了结果，但是那些液体原本只是一桶普通的柴油，他们也不知道为什么会变成浆糊一样的东西，而走私船的底仓不可能有监控，这些液体也就成了一个谜团。  
　　　  
　　　迪克开始夜巡的时候，电脑的分析报告终于出来了，除了能够确定这是一种魔法液体之外，也没有别的线索了。  
　　　  
　　　既然牵扯到魔法，那就需要找其他人帮助了，布鲁斯考虑了很久，最终决定还是找扎塔娜。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　04  
　　　  
　　　扎塔娜的魔术表演现场永远爆满，表演完最后一个压场魔术，女魔术师一直完美的笑容出现了一道裂痕，她立刻调整表情，对观众说道：“感谢大家的光临，最后，送上一份小礼物，祝大家夜晚愉快！”说完，她动作夸张又华丽地挥了挥礼帽，下一秒，观众席上空开始飘落五颜六色的花瓣，在落到观众身上的瞬间，花瓣就消失了，观众们再次抱以惊叹的掌声，而扎塔娜则趁机回到了后台。  
　　　  
　　　“无论躲在那里的是谁，都请立刻出来。”女魔术师对着化妆间一个昏暗的角落说道。  
　　　  
　　　“扎塔娜，我需要你的帮助。”随着一个相对于女性来说略显低沉的声音，扎塔娜熟悉的蓝灰色制服从阴影中显现。  
　　　  
　　　“是你，”扎塔娜刚松了一口气，随即发现不对，更加警惕起来，“这是怎么回事？”  
　　　  
　　　“这就是我需要你的帮助的原因。”蝙蝠侠——应该是穿着新做的女款蝙蝠装的蝙蝠女侠说道，虽然还是习惯性地压低嗓音，但女性生理特征让他的声线比以前高了不少。  
　　　  
　　　扎塔娜挑眉，绕着蝙蝠女侠转了两圈，点点头，“难怪我的侦测魔法发现了入侵者，你的魔法波动改变了，侦测魔法无法辨识。”  
　　　  
　　　“这个，”蝙蝠女侠从腰带——当然也改成小号了——里拿出一支试管，“你认识吗？”  
　　　  
　　　扎塔娜接过试管，打开闻闻，又释放了几个侦测魔法，才说道：“从没见过这种东西，也没听说过，不过里面的魔法波动很熟悉，我需要查一下。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠女侠点点头，有线索就是好事。这时蝙蝠通讯器叫起来，她看了一下，说道：“哥谭出现了状况，我去处理一下，有消息了联系我。”  
　　　  
　　　扎塔娜已经召唤出了她的魔法书，头也不抬地回道：“好的，我会尽快找出线索。”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　05  
　　　  
　　　需要蝙蝠女侠处理的不是什么大事，只是浮士德再一次假释之后故态复萌，用魔法威胁他人，并造成了两个街区的骚乱，蝙蝠女侠赶到时普通市民已经被疏散了，只剩下浮士德和被他威胁的人在一间破破烂烂的店面前对峙。  
　　　  
　　　“黑门监狱的额外十年刑期也许会让你有所悔悟，浮士德。”  
　　　  
　　　“这不公平！”浮士德条件反射似的尖叫起来，之后才转头看见那个蝙蝠形的人影。  
　　　  
　　　“你是谁？”浮士德完全忘记了自己手里还有个“人质”，而是一脸迷惑地打量着蓝灰制服的义警，鼻子不断抽动着，还时不时做个深呼吸。  
　　　  
　　　“奇怪的魔法波动，但是有些熟悉。”又抽了几下鼻子，现行犯脸上露出了痴迷沉醉的微笑，“哦……多迷人的波动，如此美妙，果然只有……呃？！”自言自语到最后，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，还被口水呛得直咳嗽。  
　　　  
　　　“你怎么会这样？真奇怪，这种混乱的魔法痕迹，但是有很强大……”浮士德问了蒙面义警一句之后就又陷入自言自语中去。  
　　　  
　　　“这里是怎么回事？”蝙蝠女侠毫不留情地把黑魔法师从思考里揪出来。  
　　　  
　　　“什么？我是无辜的！”浮士德立刻大叫起来，“这个人，说要一个防盗咒语，用他祖母的怀表跟我换，我教给了他，他居然说没用，要把怀表要回去，我早就用那块怀表在药剂店里换了三份火焰蝾螈的唾液，再说我的咒语不可能没用！你知道的！”黑魔法师的最后一句话在蝙蝠女侠锋利如刀的瞪视下变成了小声的嗫嚅。  
　　　  
　　　“那个咒语就是没用！我的车还是丢了！”那个顾客也叫起来。  
　　　  
　　　“不可能！用了我的咒语，任何心怀不轨的人都不可能接近你的车！”  
　　　  
　　　“可它就是没了！没了！”  
　　　  
　　　两个人又没完没了地吵起来。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠女侠皱眉，上前阻止两个人快要升级的争吵：“车丢了？带我去案发现场看看。”那位顾客忙不迭点头，他住的到不远，就在下个街区，这也是他给汽车装防盗不去找车行而是跑来浮士德这间屡被查禁的黑店的缘故。  
　　　  
　　　“你也跟来。”N金属手铐直接扣在了浮士德手腕上，后者立刻从满腔怒火变成了一脸谄笑。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠女侠在丢车地点转了一圈，问了问失主丢车的时间，最后说道：“我认为你最好先查查自己的邮箱。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠侠的声威足以让普通人吓破胆，即使现在穿着这身制服的是个女的，那气势也够吓人了，失主不敢反驳，立刻掏出手机查邮件，过了不到一分钟，就“啊”地一声大叫，脸也涨得通红。  
　　　  
　　　“怎么了？”浮士德老老实实地站在蝙蝠女侠身后问。  
　　　  
　　　“他的车违规停放，被拖车拖走了。”  
　　　  
　　　“我就说嘛，我的魔法不可能没用。”浮士德立刻得意洋洋起来。  
　　　  
　　　“你造成大规模骚乱也触犯了法律，警察很快就会到了。”蝙蝠女侠毫不吝啬地泼下一桶冷水。  
　　　  
　　　“不公平。”这句抗议浮士德也就只敢小声嘟囔一句了，紧接着立刻问道，“你怎么会变成这样？我在你身上闻到了瑟西魔法的味道，可你这样根本不是瑟西的风格嘛……”一边说浮士德一边磨磨蹭蹭地向着蝙蝠女侠靠近。  
　　　  
　　　“瑟西？爱好把人变成动物那个？”重大线索让蝙蝠女侠容忍了浮士德登徒子的行为，追问道。  
　　　  
　　　“对啊，就是她，不过你没变成动物根本不符合她的习惯嘛。”浮士德讨好地连连点头。  
　　　  
　　　“你知道她在哪儿吗？”  
　　　  
　　　“不知道，我刚假释就被你抓回来了！”浮士德举起手腕上的N金属手铐示意，带着一脸懊恼又幸福到飘飘然的诡异表情说。  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠女侠沉着脸点点头，陷入思考，浮士德则高高兴兴地站在她身边，直到警察到来又哭丧着脸被带走。  
　　　  
　　　和警察打完招呼走向蝙蝠车停放点的蝙蝠女侠猛地站住了，脸上青一阵红一阵，足足过了半分钟才迈开大步向蝙蝠车飞奔，同时不忘用披风把自己裹得严严实实。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　06  
　　　  
　　　“见鬼！”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠洞的卫生间里传来一声咒骂，站在外面的阿尔弗雷德十万分不同意地皱了皱眉，还没等他开口，里面的布鲁斯少爷——或者小姐，就期期艾艾地开口了：“阿尔弗雷德，我需要换洗衣服，全套，还有……”  
　　　  
　　　难得听到自家小主人如此不痛快，已经猜到些端倪的阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉，等着布鲁斯把那个词憋出来。  
　　　  
　　　“……还有女性生理期用品！”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯牙都快咬碎了，他压根没想到自己被变成女人不说，还冒出了生理期，居然还是在大街上就……  
　　　  
　　　别问布鲁斯是怎么在大街上就知道那个是生理期的，他可是蝙蝠侠，再说，那股都快被路人闻到的血腥味浓得都呛人了。  
　　　  
　　　“布鲁斯小姐，您的用词真是非常新颖。”调侃了自家小主人一句，不等对方发飙，阿尔弗雷德紧接着说道，“您需要的东西马上就拿下来，请稍等，以及，我认为您需要个热水澡，不许用蝙蝠洞的淋浴间。”  
　　　  
　　　布鲁斯尴尬万分地洗了澡，换上干净衣服，还有“女性生理期用品”，阿尔弗雷德还特地叮嘱他要按照包装上的使用说明使用，虽然语气如常，但布鲁斯怎么听怎么都像是调侃。  
　　　  
　　　逃一样冲进蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯迫不及待地联系了扎塔娜。  
　　　  
　　　“蝙蝠侠，正好，我查到了，那股魔法波动属于瑟西，但是她的习惯是把人类变成动物，这一次很奇怪。”  
　　　  
　　　“在哪儿能找到她？”  
　　　  
　　　“听说她准备在大都会的一个剧场落脚一段时间，我已经拿到地址了。”  
　　　  
　　　“明天大都会见。”  
　　　  
　　　“到时见。”  
　　　  
　　　事情终于有了解决的希望，布鲁斯稍微松了口气，但仍旧不敢彻底放心，这一次的经历实在太诡异，瑟西究竟想干什么除了她自己恐怕没人知道，布鲁斯叹口气站起身，开始为明天做准备。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　07  
　　　  
　　　“你可真令人嫉妒。”再一次看到蝙蝠女侠，扎塔娜笑眯眯地调侃，蝙蝠装完美地勾勒出布鲁斯现在这个女性身体健美性感的身材，瑟西的魔法还是很有独到之处——布鲁斯原本的身材就足够绝大部分同性嫉妒，同时让绝大部分异性着迷。  
　　　  
　　　“我们尽快解决这件事。”布鲁斯尽量不咬着牙说话。  
　　　  
　　　他现在的情况太尴尬了，尽管是经历过无数诡异事件的蝙蝠侠，他也没想到自己居然还有以正确方式使用“女性生理期用品”的一天，这种状况对于他坚不可摧的心理防线是个严重的打击，虽然不至于让他崩溃或者更遭，也够他想起这件事就打个哆嗦了。  
　　　  
　　　扎塔娜果然不再多说，直接带着蝙蝠女侠到了瑟西的剧场，从神话世界到来的魔女正兴致勃勃地装点自己的演唱会舞台，看到两位不速之客先是愤怒地瞪起眼睛，在仔细观察了蝙蝠女侠之后，神情变成疑问。  
　　　  
　　　“这个人是蝙蝠侠？他怎么回事？身上怎么会有我的魔法波动？”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠女侠直接扔给她一支装了不明液体的试管。  
　　　  
　　　瑟西对于那些液体的检查工作和扎塔娜差不多，然后露出一个明快地让人想照脸揍一拳的笑容。  
　　　  
　　　“原来是这个药剂，我本来是打算惩罚一下那些讨厌的水手，那个桶子被搬上岸时就会爆炸，码头上所有的男人都会变成动物，那场景真精彩，不是吗？没想到柴油居然会改变它的性质，早知道我就放在水罐里了。”  
　　　  
　　　“解除这个魔法。”布鲁斯已经打算去摸N金属拳套了。  
　　　  
　　　“让我解除魔法是要付出代价的，你准备好了吗？”瑟西无所谓地耸耸肩，那支试管在她手中消失了。  
　　　  
　　　“什么代价？”  
　　　  
　　　“我想想……”瑟西绕着蝙蝠女侠和扎塔娜慢慢踱步，走了两三圈之后忽然停下来，发现了什么超级有趣的事情一样笑得眼泪都流了出来。  
　　　  
　　　“算了算了，不要代价了，你们回去，三天之后蝙蝠侠就会回复原状。”瑟西抱着肚子乐不可支地说，“放心，我发誓。”  
　　　  
　　　扎塔娜闻言松口气，向蝙蝠女侠点点头，两个人一起离开剧场。  
　　　  
　　　确定瑟西听不到了，扎塔娜才向蝙蝠女侠解释道：“魔法誓言有着不可超越的力量，即使是瑟西也不能违背，所以她说的话可以信。”  
　　　  
　　　蝙蝠女侠咬了咬牙，调整情绪之后谢过扎塔娜的帮忙就急急忙忙地飞回哥谭。她当然知道瑟西为什么笑的那么开心，三天之后，正常来说，三天之后刚好是女性生理期结束！  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　The End


End file.
